The Epic Adventures of Captain Macaroni
The Epic Adventures of Captain Macaroni is the third VeggieTales film. As part of its Book of Mormon Project & somewhat a sequel to Duke & the Great Pie War, it is based on the story of Captain Moroni, using elements from the Book of Alma, chapters 43-62. Cast of Characters * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber as Captain Macaroni * Ephraim Apply as Badapplepiah * TBA as Leykime * TBA as Prince Herman * Phil Vischer as Archibald Asparagus as Chancellor Patrick Story The movie begins with a prologue of events that happened after the end Duke & the Great War; not long after their marriage, Duke & Petunia eventually ascended the throne & became King & Queen of Scone. As a result, Otis the Elevated was banished for his selfish & ruthless motives. As years went by, King Duke & Queen Petunia worked to make peace between the kingdoms of Scone & Rhubarb. Unfortunately, this plan sort of backfired when Otis travelled over to the kingdom of Rhubarb; he lied to the King that his treacherous daughter & son-in-law were plotting an attack on Rhubarb, & in the process Otis became the King's right-hand man. Otis's dastardly deeds led to the Second Great Pie War. Otis appointed the worst of the worst to be generals in the Rhubarbarian army, being determined to have the Rhubarbians to continue hating the the people of Scone & to make them their prisoners. On the other hand, in the Kingdom of Scone, the people want to keep their land & their families free, as well as to be free to worship God. Macaroni (pronounced Mak-uh-rō´nī), the chief captain of the armies of Scone, prepared his army with weapons, shields, armor, & thick clothing, as well as clever battle strategies more superior than those of the Rhubarbarians. One day, Captain Macaroni’s soldiers hide on both sides of a river, waiting to trap the passing Rhubarbarian army. A battle begins, & the Rhubarbarians try to escape by crossing the river, but more soldiers are waiting for them on the other side. Fighting harder than they ever had before, the Rhubarbarian army pie-cream many soldiers. The soldiers cry to the Lord for help, & in response, the Lord strengthens the Scone army. The army surrounds the Rhubarbarians, & Macaroni orders the fighting to stop. Macaroni tells the leader of the Rhubarbarian army that the people of Scone do not want to cream the Rhubarbarians or make them their prisoners. Macaroni then says the Rhubarbarians cannot destroy the people of Scone’s faith in Jesus Christ, & that God will continue to help the army of Scone fight as long as they are faithful. Having said this, Macaroni orders the leader of the Rhubarbarian army to give up his weapons, promising that the Rhubarbarians will not be creamed if they promise never to fight the people of Scone again. The leader of the Rhubarbarian army gives Macaroni his weapons but will not promise not to fight. Macaroni hands the weapons back so the Rhubarbarians can defend themselves. The leader of the Rhubarbarian rushes at Macaroni to kill him, but Leykime, a commander in the Scone army, hits & breaks the Rhubarbarian general’s sword. Then the Leykime blows off the Rhubarbarian general’s wig (which still has the price tag attached to it), puts it on the tip of his sword, & raises it into the air. The Rhubarbarians will fall as the wig had fallen, he tells them, unless they give up their weapons & promise never to fight again. Many Rhubarbarians place their weapons at Macaroni’s feet & promise not to fight, & thus they were allowed to go free. Furious, the leader of the Rhubarbarian army stirs up the rest of his soldiers to fight, & as a result Macaroni’s soldiers cream many of them. When the leader of the Rhubarbarian army sees that he & all his men will be creamed, he begs Macaroni to spare them, promising never to fight the people of Scone again. Accepting the offer, Macaroni stops the fighting & takes the Rhubarbarians’ weapons. After they promise not to fight, the Rhubarbarians leave. Back at the Kingdom of Scone, Prince Herman, the teenage son of King Duke & Queen Petunia, receives counsel from his teacher & guardian Chancellor Patrick, mainly since the King & Queen are currently away on business; Patrick predicts that the time will come when the people of Scone will fall into great rebellion & suffer great destruction among themselves as consequence. Patrick's prophecy comes to naught when some of people of Scone start causing trouble. One them is a wicked man named Badapplepiah wants to dispose King Duke & Queen Petunia & become King of Scone, & he has many followers doing what he wants. When Captain Macaroni hears of Badapplepiah’s plan to be king, he becomes angry, knowing that if Badapplepiah becomes king, he will try to take away the people’s liberty. Macaroni tears his coat to make a flag; on it he writes a message to remind the people to defend their religion, freedom, & peace. Macaroni puts the flag on a pole & calls it the title of liberty. Then dressed in his armor, he kneels to pray; he asks God to protect those who believe in Jesus Christ & prays for freedom in the land, calling it a land of liberty. Afterwards, Macaroni goes among the people; waving the title of liberty, he calls them to come & help protect their freedom. People come from all over the land, promising to obey God’s commandments & to fight for freedom. When Badapplepiah sees how many people had joined with Macaroni, he is afraid, & soon he & his followers leave to join the Rhubarbarians. Macaroni & his army try to stop them, but Badapplepiah & a few of his men escape. More tension rises in the Kingdom of Scone when some of the people want Chancellor Patrick to change some of the laws. When Patrick refuses, the people become angry & want to get rid of Patrick & even decide that they no longer serve King Duke & Queen Petunia. Called king-men, they hope that one of them will become King of Scone & have power over the people. The people who want to keep Patrick & Duke & Petunia as their King & Queen are called freemen, wanting to be free to live & worship as they choose. The people vote between the freemen & the king-men, & in the end, most of them vote for the freemen. At the same time, Badapplepiah is gathering a large army of Rhubarbarians to attack the Kingdom of Scone. When the king-men hear that the Rhubarbarians are coming, they are pleased & refused to help defend their kingdom. Captain Macaroni becomes angry with the king-men for not fighting, since he had worked hard to keep the the people of Scone free. He informs this to Patrick, & then asks him for the power to make the king-men either fight the Rhubarbarians or be thrown into prison. When Patrick gives Macaroni this power, Macaroni lead his army against the king-men. At the climax at the battle, many king-men are put into prison, while the rest agreed to help defend their kingdom against the Rhubarbarians. Later on, while camping, Captain Macaroni receives a letter from Prince Herman, who had been called to lead an army not long after the rebellion; Captain Macaroni is happy to hear that Herman & his army had taken back much land from the Rhubarbarians. But according to his letter, Herman & his army need help, since they do not have enough soldiers to defend so many cities. Captain Macaroni writes a letter to Patrick, asking him to send more soldiers to help Herman’s army. Not long after, the Rhubarbarians attack a city that Herman had taken back, creaming many soldiers & chasing them from the city. Angry with the government leaders because they had not sent help, Macaroni writes another letter to Patrick; in his letter, Captain Macaroni writes that many people had been creamed because Patrick had not sent more soldiers. He ends the letter with a warning, that if Patrick does not quickly send men & food, Macaroni will take his army to the Kingdom of Scone & take what his army needs. Soon Macaroni receives a letter from Patrick. In his letter, Patrick says he is very sad that Macaroni & his armies are suffering. Patrick tells Macaroni that a group of king-men did not want him to be chancellor & forced him & his supporters out of the Kingdom of Scone; joining the Rhubarbarians in the process, the king-men had chosen Badapplepiah as their king & leader. Patrick adds that he is gathering an army to try to take back the Kingdom of Scone. Patrick says that he is not angry at what Macaroni had written, since he wants the the people of Scone to be free too. He asks Macaroni to bring a few men to help him & says that if Macaroni gathers more men along the way, the combined army can take back the Kingdom of Scone. After reading the letter, Captain Macaroni is happy that Patrick is still loyal to his kingdom & still wants freedom for his people. With a few of his men, Macaroni goes to meet Patrick; carrying the title of liberty, & thousands of men join them along the way. The combined armies of Macaroni & Patrick march against the Kingdom of Scone. It is a messy battle, but they manage to defeat Badapplepiah with an apple pie & capture his men. Macaroni then sends food & 12,000 soldiers to help the armies of Scone; these armies drive the Rhubarbarians out, & there is peace again in the land. Not long after, a celebration is brought forth for the Kingdom of Scone's final defeat against Rhubarb as well as the return of the King & Queen. Macaroni is knighted for the highest degree of heroism, & in honor of his courageous example, the King decrees that a title of liberty be place on every tower in each of the allied kingdoms--including the Kingdom of Rhubarb, who is now in alliance with the kingdom of Scone. Notes Category:Book of Mormon Project Category:Movies